Adieu Chérie
by Jak Spratt
Summary: "Tomar la salida fácil implicaba también enfrentar las más duras de las repercusiones..." Complemento de Rêve y Jamais Vu.


Adieu Chérie

La habitación del cuartel seguía exactamente igual a como la recordada. La cama perfectamente hecha, un escritorio y una computadora sobre él, y el baño estaba pasando la mesa donde había muchos repuestos y armas varias. Con un suspiro, ella cruzó la puerta y dejó caer su mochila cerca de la cama. Habría una sola cosa que hacer, pero antes de eso, y otra más, tenía que ir al baño. El lavabo se llenó de agua y ésta la usó para enjuagarse la cara, aunque no tenía sentido, ya que apenas podía sentir el agua resbalándose por su piel y ésta siempre estaba fresca, además era muy difícil causar lo contrario de forma natural. Más bien era una rutina que aprendió recientemente, un ritual matutino que parodiaba al de una vida casamentera. Su reflejo le recordaba eso mismo; cansados y confundidos ojos amarillentos que aún no se acostumbraban a su nueva visión, que si bien continuaba siendo la misma asesina muchas cosas habían cambiado y estas se notaban muy claramente.

Lena creía que sería complicada toda esta aventura, que Talon jamás le permitiría a una exagente simplemente cruzar la puerta de una de sus bases. Qué equivocada estaba. Los operativos incluso saludaron y mantuvieron la puerta abierta cuando supieron de quién se trataba. No sonó ninguna alarma y ni una sola arma apuntó en su dirección para detenerla. Después de todo, el rifle estaba guardado y, a los ojos de sus operativos, ella sólo estaba en misiones u observando a un blanco próximo, y de esos había demasiados. Era perfecto. Nadie sospecharía nada.

Le dijo y le prometió que iría a borrar todo rastro de ella, y era exactamente lo que haría.

Las manos ahora estaban apoyadas sobre la porcelana del lavatorio, su cuerpo se sentía débil y prefería no continuar observando su rostro. Repudiaba la idea de volver a ver su reflejo, así que con un gran esfuerzo se forzó a sí misma para volver a la habitación. Podría gritar en frustración, romper una de las paredes, y no importaría porque, a pesar de cuán estrictos sean sus jefes, estos al menos permitían ciertos niveles de privacidad. Pero no quiso… no pudo… decidió embotellarlo todo, a sabiendas de que explotaría con el tiempo.

Reposó en su cama con sus manos aun cubriendo sus ojos. Ninguna lágrima brotó, pero parecía como si sólo fuera cuestión de tiempo. Ella no lo entendía tampoco, y aun así permaneció así varios minutos. Quiso ocupar su mente en otras cosas; desempacar pudo ser una de ellas, pero sólo era un arma lo que llevaba (y necesitaba), además de varias de sus minas, y otras cosas que no vale la pena mencionar.

Había otro rifle en la mesa. Eso tendría que bastar. Casi como una máquina, se dedicó por varios minutos a armar y desarmar el instrumento mortal, era tal su memoria muscular que en un par de ocasiones ni siquiera se molestó en vigilar su progreso. Talon se había encargado de que aprendiera a fondo su profesión, pero mentiría si dijera que no encontró cierto placer en ella. Ésta misma fue la única razón por la que llegaba a sentir cualquier tipo de emoción, así que podría culpar a sus cautivos por convertirla en lo que era ahora, todo lo demás fue sólo producto de ello. Su cabeza comenzó a doler nuevamente y sus manos se movieron con mucha más rapidez que antes, uniendo y desuniendo las piezas con fuerza. Por fortuna, el timbre del comunicador de su computadora interrumpió su tren de pensamiento, logrando calmarla. Contestó luego del tercer campanazo, era una video llamada de alguien cuyo rostro permanecería en el anonimato, a diferencia del suyo.

— Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta, Widowmaker.

Mantener expresiones neutras era una de sus más grandes habilidades, útil en el campo y para entablar conversaciones con sus clientes, esta vez probó ser más complicado hacerlo con tantos tumultos yendo y viniendo en su mente, pero logró permanecer tranquila a pesar de ello.

— Se siente bien estar de vuelta.

Una risita burlona confirmó que el chiste habitual continúa siendo gracioso.

— ¿Reporte de misión?

— El blanco en Katmandú puede que esté sospechando. Se ha vuelto más evasivo y ha cambiado sus patrones de movimiento. Ha sido complicado ubicarlo, aunque poco a poco ha estado bajando la guardia. Los demás continúan en etapas primarias de observación.

— ¿Podría darnos un tiempo estimado?

— Obtendrán resultados en dos semanas. Máximo.

— Excelente. Tan eficaz como siempre. ¿Necesitará apoyo?

— No creo que sea necesario.

— Muy bien, continúe así. ¿Alguna otra cosa más?

— A decir verdad, sí la hay.

— ¿Qué es?

— Creo… que necesitaré… un trago.

— ¿Está segura? ¿Las jaquecas de nuevo?

— Sí… son cada vez más fuertes.

— De acuerdo, vaya a la enfermería en una hora. Tendrán todo listo para cuando usted llegue.

— Gracias.

— Cambio y fuera.

Mentir era también su especialidad, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía a alguien tan cercana como Lena. Si se hubiera tratado de alguien más quizás habría sido más fácil; sólo un trabajo y ya, pero no, debía mentirle a ella en su cara.

El computador ahora estaba apagado, su reflejo estaba en él, y ya no había frialdad en su expresión, sólo lo mismo que vio al llegar y verse en el espejo. Muy fácilmente logró atravesar la pantalla con su mano cerrada, no sintió nada, ni siquiera los pedazos de vidrió que quedaron incrustados en su piel. Los quitó de uno en uno, limpió la herida, y la vendó. No le preocupaba lo que acababa de hacer ya que no era la primera vez en la que presentaba señales de un comportamiento errático, lo único que la pondría en peligro era no notificarlo. De todas formas, siempre terminaba en el mismo coctel, la única diferencia era si ella lo bebía de forma voluntaria o no.

¿Es tan fácil olvidar? Ella se preguntó eso mismo tantas veces, pero la respuesta no era tan simple como muchos creerían. Seguro, en su vida pasada nunca hubo necesidad de ello o siquiera un deseo similar, sólo hubo felicidad. Ya hace mucho de ello, y lo único que desea es que los sentimientos desaparezcan, y sobre todo la incertidumbre. Está a merced de muchas sensaciones, pero la que más le preocupa es la inhabilidad de asegurar su futuro. Allí comenzó a ser regular la opción del coctel de forma voluntaria, pero eso no detenía a aquélla parte suya que imploraba ser liberada.

Notó, justo allí, y al igual que otras veces, que siempre terminaba abrumada por todo. La culpa, el despreció, la repulsión, incluso si también había positivos estos eran muy pocos y no los suficientes. Incluso ahora, cuando probablemente estuvo más feliz que nunca y donde una verdadera oportunidad de libertad era viable, no pudo soportarla. Decidió que, aunque amara demasiado a Lena, no podía sentir lo mismo por su propia persona. Perdió cada argumento en su cabeza para quedarse y empezar desde cero. La razón: su pasado y su mismo peso sobre su futuro. No sólo era temor hacia Talon, sino al mundo en sí.

Dejó que el reloj corriera hasta alcanzar tan sólo unos minutos antes de su cita con el doctor. Recordó de repente lo que le había pedido a Lena que hiciera. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Quizá un deje de esperanza en forma de alguien ajeno a su situación podría ser la clave de terminarlo todo? Rio por la ironía de todo, convencida de que estaba en un ciclo interminable de pecado y renacimiento continuos, y que ahora había involucrado a alguien que merecía una vida mejor sin ella. Su risa rápidamente se desvaneció y en su lugar aparecieron lágrimas causadas por la única razón que las causarían.

No tendría sentido a estas alturas contrarrestar con el mismo método, pero ella lo intentaría. Lamentó mucho tener que hacerlo de esa manera, pero en persona habría sido imposible de lograrlo. Ya había dejado a Lena desilusionada y con el corazón roto, y lo volvería a hacer sin importar qué, pero de esta forma podría en cierta forma continuar viviendo consigo misma.

La cámara era uno de los objetos no letales que cargó consigo. Era un repuesto en caso de que Lena destruyera (o extraviara) la que dejó en el departamento. El plano que aparecería mostraba la fría cama y a la asesina sentada en la cama, tratando de averiguar cómo atorar el tri-pie en su lugar.

Al encender la cámara se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir, ¿cómo explicarle algo como esto a la única persona que fue más allá de la línea del deber y que no sólo puso en riesgo su trabajo sino también su vida, para tratar de darle algo similar a una vida normal? ¿Decirle a la primera persona que ha amado desde que se convirtió en un instrumento para la matanza que no podía estar junto a ella porque estaba aterrada? Tomar la salida fácil implicaba también enfrentar las más duras de las repercusiones, y en este caso sería lo que Lena pensaría. El sólo pensar en ello hacía que la mente de la asesina divagara en terrenos muy peligrosos.

Divisó el punto parpadeante de la cámara que le urgía a decir algo, pues quedaban sólo instantes antes de que volviera a formatear su memoria una vez más. Perdió noción de cuánto tiempo pasó mirando a la nada, tropezando en su mente con las numerosas proposiciones y explicaciones sobre por qué la próxima vez que se encuentre con su amante no tendrá recuerdo alguno de lo que vivieron juntas y que sólo la miraría a través de la mirilla de su rifle.

Más peso se cernía sobre una mente fracturada que no pedía perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer; más bien buscaba comprensión y un poco más de empatía de la que creía merecer.

— Lena, soy… yo... — pausó por unos segundos, y finalmente, después de lo que se sintió como varias eternidades, sólo pudo musitar un par de palabras más —. _Adieu chérie_.


End file.
